Warzi
by angi-army
Summary: Gros délirium sur une grosse connerie, si vous voulez savoir, ya qu'à lire!Bonne chance !lol


WARZAZATE

Sg1 en salle de briefing.

Tous le monde attendait le colonel O'neill qui arriva avec seulement 15 minutes de retard et avec une mine essoufflée. Il s'assit après avoir sourit a son major préféré sous le regard mi-amusé mi-colérique du général Hammond.

J : excusez-moi mais il y avait des bouchons dans le couloir C-25, mon général.

D : vous aviez oublier votre tire-bouchon ?

J : non môssieur ! je ne me bourre pas au bourbon moua !

D : tu sais se qu'il te dis le môssieur ?

J : non et d'abord depuis quand il parle le môssieur ?

H : Môs -euh messieurs SVP arrêtez ! j'ai un briefing a finir moi et en plus c'est moi le général ici et donc c'est moi qui commande. Et toc !

J avec un air de gamin c'est lui qu'a commencé d'abord !

D : beuh même pô vrai !

H sautant sur place façon Astérix dans Astérix et Cléopâtre SVP, messieurs un peu de tenue ! ! !

JD traumatisés éè

H : bon on peut commencer, OK. Je tiens à vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle ...

J dé-traumatisé des vacances ?

H : non vous êtes le maillon faible au revoir ! le colonel se lève colonel assis ! jack obéit Hammond lui caresse la tête bon second ... bien ! vous partez dans une demi-heure sur P4X069. Major ?

Le major commença alors a débiter son texte même si tout le monde n'écoutait pas surtout Jack trop occupé a la mater.

S délire de scientifiquecette planète possède des caractéristiques identiques a celles de P3X666 où le cantinium espace-temps résultant du.......

J : hypnotisé par son major agagaaaag

H : colonel veillez cessez de bavez sur la table !Ça coule parterre et la femme de ménage du SG-C vient juste de passer la serpillière !

J : arf !

Angi : ca y est ! il a viré chien !

Daffy: merde ! y'a plus de royal canin au frigo !

Angi :Sachant que ce sont des croquettes...

Une heure plus tard devant les vestiaires féminins

J remis de son virage canin major vous vous grouillez ?

S un buzz dans la main ooouiiii mon coooloooneeeel dis de façon très lente vous avez qu'a venir vous changer avec moua, je me sens toute seeeule iciiiiiii !

J pigeant d'un coup J'ARRIVE commence a foncé ARGHL !!! vient de se faire chopé au col par .......Teal'c

T : je vous est déjà dit cent fois que les vestiaires des hommes étaient a l'autre bout du couloir.

J : Teal'c, enfin !Je voudrais vous présenter un ami très cher ! Vous savez celui qui dit toujours « vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! »

T :arquant LE sourcil mais O'neill c'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas de le dire !

J : mais non ! c'est lui qui l'a dit et ca m'a marqué !

T : et comment se prénomme-t-il ?

J : Mr Buzz !

T : toujours avec LE sourcil levé c'est un homme et il est dans le vestiaire des femmes ?

J : oui. Vous avez tout compris !

T : bon

Ils rejoignirent Sam dans les vestiaires.

Un peu plus tard.

D entre dans les vestiaires alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? voit le buzz oh je peux goûter ?

T : 'tains chui stoooooooooooooooooooooooone !

D tire une latte Pas mal comme buzz. (à Angi :ï Je parie que c'est de moi, ça !)

Encore un peu plus tard.

Alarme :SG1 est attendu d'urgence dans la salle de la stargate je répète...

D : 'faudrait ptet qu'on y aille !

J : ptet ben , ptet pas...

D'un « accord » commun ils partirent vers la salle d'embarquement comme des dératés et Daniel se mangea la porte de la salle qui était fermé.

Daffy : Vive le timing de la salle des commende !

Teal'c :Je savais pas que les portes se mangeaient !

Les auteuses se donnent une claque le front en signe d'exaspération profonde :Le pôôôôvre !

Une fois la porte de la salle ouverte tous rentrèrent. Le général leurs dit son bla-bla habituel et Teal'c ,sous l'effet du buzz, fonça a travers le stargate fermé ,mais avec l'iris ouvert, et se rétama en beauté au bout de la rampe de l'autre coté de la porte. Il se releva tant bien que mal et SG1 ,MDR, put passer la porte ouverte et aller sur cette planète.

Sur P2X666

Angi : mais non, c'est P4X069. T'es vraiment désespérante !

Daffy : oups pardon !

Sur P4X069

S : mon colonel, je détecte une distorsion du cantinium espace temps résultant de ......

J la coupant en clair carter

S : en clair ? ben l'appareil de mesure est détraqué ; va falloir que j'en rachète un ! merde ! je vais devoir débourser 3 briques ! fait chier !

De rage elle jeta l'appareil de mesure qui alla s'écraser dix mètres plus loin aux pieds d'un type en tutu rose fluo avec des nœuds papillons dans les cheveux et des ballerines.

Jack qui tentait désespérément de masquer son fou rire, ne put s'empêcher de regarder son major. Il la vit alors dans le même état que lui, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils explosèrent de rire. Ils furent obligés de se tenir l'un a l'autre pour pas tomber.

Teal'c, quant à lui, était carrément comateux et restait donc impassible. Daniel essayait de comprendre le ballet dansant que faisait le gars au tutu rose. Tout d'un coup il s'exclama :

D :ça y est, j'ai compris ! c'est pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue !

T : passablement sorti de son état comateux : vous n'avez mit que cinq minutes pour trouver ça ! et ben, Mr Buzz vous a pas arrangé !

D : avec une voix de gamin mais ...euh....teal'c vous êtes méchant avec moi aujourd'hui ! C'est Jack qui vous a payé ou quoi ?

T : non en fait on a tiré au sort et c'est vous qui êtes tombé au tirage !

D : c'est bizarre ! ca tombe toujours sur moi ! comme par hasard ! regard lourd vers jack

J : oups...

Mec en tutu : bon se serai sympa de se soucier un peu de moi !

J ignorant le mec en tutu pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça daniel ?

D : c'est ça !Faites l'innocent !

Mec en tutu : bon vous vous occupez de moi oui ou merde !

JD : MERDE !!!

Ils furent ensuite interrompu dans cette superbe discussion trop profonde par sam leur annonçant qu'une cavalerie en tutu ramenait sa fraise. En effet c'étaient une véritable petite armées de types en tutu rose avec des couronnes de fraise sur la tête, un arc et des flèches en forme de cœur et des perceuses en guises d'armes.

J : qu'est-ce que c'est que ces gus ?

S : il me semble que c'est une armée d'hommes en tutus, mon colonel !

J : merci Carter de me prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles !

S : de rien mon colonel ! avec plaisir

Leurs sourires montraient qu'ils ne pensaient pas réellement ce qu'ils disaient et que ces paroles étaient justes destinées à les amuser.

Gard en tutu : au fait, qui êtes vous ?

D : nous sommes des explorateurs pacifistes. Nous venons de la terre.

Gard en tutu : de la Terre ! mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! Vous devez être les nouveau bourdons. Venez donc participer a notre parthouse !

J à sam : c'est très gay tout ça !

S :Oui !C'est l'cas d'le dire !

Ils furent conduit au village appelé ''Village P-pol''

Arrivée au village.

Un mec à jack : tu viens mon chou ?

Sam : non propriété privée !

J bouche bée : oh !

Le garde se tira en apercevant Danny boy.

J surpris à sam propriété privée ?

S : bah quoi ! vous auriez peut-être préféré aller avec le chef de chantier et son petit marteau sur le coté ?

J :non, non c'est bon ! il y a pas de mal !

Soudain un garde en tutu rose vint kidnapper Teal'c et Danny boy.

Mec en tutu : venez faire connaissance avec nos us et coutumes. les emmène dans une maison en forme de champignon avec des petits cœurs rose et des fraises rouges

J à Danny et Teal'c on se revoit dans une heure ?

D : HELP ! ! !

S : et surtout n'oubliez pas de voir si on peut faire un échange technologique !

T : AU SECOUUUUUUUURS !

J : ehh attendez ! puis à sam venez

Il s'approcha d'eux et leurs fila une douzaine de capotes en disant : protégez vous on sait jamais !

Teal'c et daniel veskés emmenés par le type en tutu

En voyant la tête de leurs amis Sam et son colonel explosèrent de rire.

Tout à coup des mecs et des femmes non pas en tutus mais en fleurs et en abeilles psychédéliques arrivèrent.

Teal'c et Daniel furent conduis vers se groupes de personnes et furent obligés de participer.

Daffy : je pense que des douleurs annales vont apparaître ce soir.

Angi :Bah !Au moins, ils pourront mettre plus facilement leurs suppositoires !fantasme

Daffy sueurs froides O.O''''''

Pendant se temps jack et sam furent conduis vers un palais situé sous le village.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'étranges et mystérieux hiéroglyphes goa'ulds.

J : WAW ! ça change de d'habitude !

Ils rentrèrent dans une grande bâtisse et furent conduit a travers de longs couloirs .

Arrivés dans la salle du trône ils virent une femme que les hommes du village appelaient « La reine ».

Elle était sur son trône avec un dossier en forme de cœur et sur son front il y avait un symbole qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement. C'était le signe ............. Peace and love bien sûr !!

La femme était telle que nos deux amis furent obligé de se mordre la joue et de ne pas se regarder pour ne pas rire. Selon jack elle devait peser au mini cent kilos que son tutu rayé jaune et noir n' arrangeait pas.

Elle possédait des ailes de libellules dans le dos et ses gardes du corps perso se servaient de ressorts pour se déplacer. Il y avait des fontaines de grenadine et de tequila un peu partout et des plantations de cannabis en guise de décoration. On pouvait même apercevoir des distributeurs de capotes à tous les coins de la piece.

Daffy :La pièce est ronde...

Angi :Ah...bon...ben...on va dire tous les 6,32157845 mètres, alors !!!!

J : charmant !j'aime bien la déco !

Daffy : normal, c'est du Ikea !

Angi : ikea c'est nul. VIVE BUT !

Daffy : on a dit pas droit au pubs !

Angi 2 : oups ! ! !

se regardent I did it again ! tendance britney

Fans : au secouuuuuuurs !s'enfuient vers la contrée de vers par-là

Auteuses : mais euh ! partez pas ! ya pas encore eut les scènes X !

Fans reviennent en courant

Daffy :Ouf !On a sauvé les carottes !

J regardant les auteuses: comment ça va y avoir des scènes X ?

Daffy: bah oui ! tu pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait pas faire un jack/sam ?!

J: gasp

Angi ! allez! Pour sam !

J: ok! Tope la!

S: mon colonel ?

J: bah on dira rien!

S sourire "spécial jack" : chouette!

Garde de la reine! Ah ben vous tombez bien monsieur! Y avait plus de bourdons!

JS: uh ?pigent pas

Garde: ben oui! Vous devez coucher avec la reine!

J: KOUA ????!!

S: pas question! C'est avec moi qu'il doit coucher!

Garde: on vous a pas appris ça à l'école ?

J: s'enfuyant nan! J'ai séché les cours!!! part très loin

S: mon colonel! attendez moi ! le suit

Garde: ben ?

Gars en tutu: alors ?

La reine tendance Alice au pays des merveilles: qu'on leur tranche la tête !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! regard de psychopathe

Les deux officiers après six ans d'abstinence ont décidé de suivre les projets des auteuses qui sont géniales

Daffy : oui c'est vrai que je suis géniale!

Angi: merci pour moi ! et c'est pour quand les détails de notre projet pour eux deux ?

Daffy : perverse ... mais j'adore ça !

Après des km et des km de courses folles pour échapper aux nymphos de la reine, il s'arrêtèrent, complètement essoufflés, devant un panneau étrange, en bois de chêne beige, avec écrit dessus en lettres de sang :« A BAT LES CHEVREUILS !!!!!XD »

J :Les chevreuils ?

S :Je suis aussi interloquée que vous, mon colonel !

J :Je savais pas qu'y avait des chevreuils dans le coin.

S :...

J :...

S :...

J :C'est joliment écrit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

S :SSJ

Angi :SSJ ?

Daffy :Sourire Spécial Jack !

Angi :Aaaah...

J :Oh ! c'est koi ?

S : se foutant de sa gueuleDe la neige, pourquoi ?(tout bas)qu'il est con

J :Si on y allait ?

S :Pourquoi pas ?

J :Alors on y va !

S :à elle-mêmeouaaaaaaiiiiiiiis...plus fortBon, on y va mon colonel ?

J :Allons-y !

Ils y allèrent. Ils marchèrent pendant 30 secondes (au moins) dans la neige blanche, ils.........tombèrent dans trou pas trop profond, (à peine un mètre de haut) avec bien 50 cm de neige pour amortir la chute.

J :AÏE !Sam, ça va ?

S :...

J :Sam ?

Il s'approcha d'elle puis, voyant qu'elle était inconsciente, passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout blonds et si doux. Puis il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts en se demandant si il fallait lui faire du bouche à bouche. Seulement, elle choisit ce moment pour émerger.

J:dans sa têteMERDE !!!!!!!plus hautÇa va ?

S :dans les vapesOui mon colonel préféré...........s'aperçoit de sa gaffeBen quoi, c'est vrai !Z'êtes bien MON colonel ?Et en plus j'vous aime....bien !dans sa têteOuf !Sauvée !

J :Regardez !Il y a plein de machins tout grands, tout ronds au bout et tout fins !

S :Ça doit faire mal, ça.....Euh, je veux dire, ce sont des skis mon colonel !Des skis !

J :Des skis ?

S :mais oui !Vous savez, ces trucs pour skier !

J :Ah ouiiiiii !des skiiiiiis !!!J'avais pas compris !

S :tout basj'avais remarqué !

Un peu plus tard...

J :tout shouss dans une piste noireOuaich' !C'est bien le Xi !

S :Des skis !Mon colonel, des skis !Pas des xi !

J :Oui m-SHBLENGGOuch !vient de se prendre un arbre

S :s'arrêteÇa va mon colonel ?

J :se relèveJe vérifiais si c'était de vrais arbres !Allez-y !Je vous rejoindrai !

S :D'accord !continue sa descente un PETIT peu moins vite que son colonel

Mais, vu que non seulement le colonel, y l'est pas doué, mais en plus, y vient de se rétamer royalement, il est un peu sonné alors il oublie le frein à main et fonce sur Sam, qu'est pas douée non plus vu qu'elle cherche même pas à l'éviter (c'te conne) alors ce qui fait qu'il se la prend de plein fouet en pleine face (c'est bête !) et puis ils percutent un chevreuil qui passait par là, tranquille, comme Félicien, con, et puis à la fin de cette folle épopée, ils finissent en roulé boulé dans une grotte. Il se retrouvèrent le colonel sur son major (comme par hasard Auteuses :Oups ? ). La voyant inconsciente, il rechlefeu 30 secondes, puis, voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, lui fit du bouche à bouche, sans pour autant se relever. Mais vu qu'il était pas doué dans ce domaine, malencontreusement (vraiment ?), sa langue rencontra, par inadvertance, celle de Sam (évidemment !) qui en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et tentant de lui faire avouer avec franchise ses réelles intentions.

Attention !Le passage qui va suivre peut choquer certains lecteurs pas avertis alors ceux qui ont du mal avec les scènes X peuvent sauter ce passage jusqu'aux 3 prochaines astérisques.

Le baiser échangé était des plus passionnés et exprimé par la même occasion de façon très clair les intention de sam. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle (ben quoi c'est important de respirer, il paraîtrai même que c'est vitale mais perso j'y crois pas trop !!! ) et chacun put lire dans le regard de l'autre la même lueur, le même désir qui les brûlés de l'intérieur.

D'un accord commun et silencieux les baisers s'enchaînèrent, les mains partirent d'elles même (mais bien sur !!) à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. Le vêtements volés dans la grotte si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent très vite sans rien sur le dos.

La bouche de jack quitta celle de sam (je vois pas a qui elle pourrai être d'autre ! mais bon !!) pour aller embrasser la douce peau de sa compagne. Il se dirigea lentement vers ses seins qu'il lécha avec avidité et délice. Pendent se temps elle caressait la nuque et les épaules de son partenaire. Il transpirait de désir.

Elle sentit alors ses lèvres descendrent jusque à son bas ventre. Il fit une légère halte et regarda avec adoration l'entrejambe qu'elle lui présentée en écartant les cuisses.

Il reprit alors sa tache la ou il l'avait laissée en commençant tout d'abord par déposer de petits bisous sur son clitoris. Elle laissa échappé un petit gémissement de plaisir qui ne passa pas inaperçu au oreille de son colonel qui se mis en tête de la rendre folle en l'aspirant et s'amusant avec en y promenant sa langue, experte.

Tout d'un coup il la pénétra avec sa langue histoire de lui arracher un cri de plaisir.

Sam gémissait a chaque mouvement de jack dans son vagin. Soudain il se retira mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et plaça ses mains autour de son visage et le replaça entre ses jambes. Heureux de sa réaction il se remis au boulot. Elle devenait folle de plaisir. Les saccades de gémissement se transforma en un long son continu de plaisir.

Ni tenant plus sam délogea son colonel pour lui infliger le même genre de supplices.

Elle se mit sur lui, l'embrassa langoureusement tout en laissant sa mains errer du coté des parties de son compagnon. Mais jack n'était pas disposait a coopérer et renversa sa partenaire sans cesser le baiser. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

J ( posant un doigt sur ses lèvres) : chut... laisses moi faire.

Il posa ces lèvres dans son cou et sa main s'insinua entre ses cuises et il la pénétra doucement. D'abord avec un doigt puis avec deux pour la préparer a le recevoir.

Elle haletait, la chaleur au creux de ses reins était insupportable alors tout en caressant son dos musclé et moite elle murmura d'un voix roque à son oreille : prend-moi.

Il se retira et dit en la regardant dans les yeux en souriant : a tes ordres !

D'un mouvement brusque il la fit sienne. Sous la surprise du geste sam poussa un cri de plaisir. Il resta immobile quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Lentement il entama un mouvement de va et vient en elle. Jack émettait des sons roques de plaisir. Il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à atteindre des cieux qu'aucun des deux n'avaient déjà exploraient.

Il resta en elle jusqu'au dernier moment et après un dernier baiser rempli d'amour ils s'endormirent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés.

C'était un petit matin ensoleillé qui illumina la grotte alors chargée de bonheur de deux tourtereaux romantiques, épuisés par la longue nuit (TRES longue). Malgré le froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se réchauffer.

Daffy :On se demande comment !

Le colonel était là, à contempler son major endormie sur son torse et à rêver quand, soudain, un horrible grésillement suivi d'une voix qui fait peur le tira de ses songes...

Radio :grzz...frchhh...grésille

Voix de D-boy :Jack, où êtes vous ?On a réussi à s'échapper mais Teal'c a du mal à recouvrir la santé :il passe tout son temps derrière les buissons !

Daffy :Tu vois !Je t'avais bien dis que des douleurs annales allaient apparaître !

Angi :On se demande pourquoi...

S :émerge...mon colonel ?...

J :C'est rien, mon major.à D-boyOk, Daniel, nous sommes à 5 km au sud de votre position dans une grotte. Rejoignez-nous et on fera le point.

D :A vos ordres !Terminé !

Angi :Content, Danny Boy !(bah oui, il joue le militaire)

Daffy :Glampine !

Angi :Bah quoi ?

Une heure plus tard, J&S,...

Angi :Pourquoi pas J&B ?

Daffy :Parce que c'est Jack&Sam, pochtrone !

Angi :Mé !

...habillés, entendirent des pas. Le colonel sortit de la grotte.

J :voit Danny BoyAh ben, on voit les habitués !

En effet, tandis que Teal'c marchait en canard, le docteur en archéologie...

Angi :On dit aussi archéologue, pour les intimes...euh !Pour aller plus vite !

...marchait presque normalement.

D :rougiQu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

J :air charmeurIl n'y a pas que les femmes qui vous intéressent !;)

Un peu plus tard...

T :après s'être remis de ses douleurs annalesBon, on fait quoi ?

J :On a qu'à retourner au panneau qu'on a vu hier avec Sam.

D :Un panneau ?

J :Sam, vous leur raconterez pendant le trajet !

S :Oui, Jack !SSJ

D&T rien compris

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant ledit panneau. Il y avait toujours du sang mais avec une tête de mort et des diamants dans les orbites. Ils s'en approchèrent puis, soudain, une horde de squelettes féroces armés jusqu'aux dents surgirent de nulle part et avancèrent doucement mais sûrement vers nos tarés préférés.

D :Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Dieu :Ben, vous allez mourir !

Angi :Attends, là, j'ai un air de déjà vu !

Daffy :(fan des fics de chrisredfield)air innocent

Dieu :Vous avez une place de choix pour le concert de Tryo...des trompettes de Jérusalem.

J :sueurs froidesY a pas une 2ème solution ?C'est que...j'ai envie de profiter des bonnes choses de la vie !regarde Sam

Dieu :OK !Je vous laisse chercher !

T :On a qu'à les tabasser !

J :OK !Si il faut jouer aux osselets, on va en agiter plus d'un !

Il prit une grosse massue qui passait par là et dégomma le 1er squelette qui lui tomba sous la main. Mais il se reconstitua et s'avança vers Jack, menaçant.

J :Y a comme un os !

S :Jack, tu regardes encore Aladdin à la télé ou quoi ?

J :Mais-euh !En attendant, ça marche pas !

S :mais c'est normal, mon colo-voit le regard de celui-ciJack, c'est la loi de Murphy !

J :Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette loi ?

S :Que c'est normal !

D :observe le panneauOn dirait qu'il y a un lien avec les diamants !

J :Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça ?

D :C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit !

Petit doigt de Daniel :Je confirme !

J :Bon, ben, essayez, alors !

D :OK !

Il essaya de prendre les diamants à mains nues mais, dès qu'il les toucha, il reçut une atroce décharge électrique format R6 (1,5V) et donc, tomba dans les pommes.

Daffy :Et mon Daniel/Janet, alors ?éè

S :IL FAUT VENGER JANET !!!!air meurtrier

Elle prit la massue des mains de son colonel et mit un énorme coup...

ding

...sur les diamants et les squelettes disparurent.

D :revient à luiOoooooh !C'est magique !

Daffy :Arf !Il a trop pris de jus dans les durites !Je t'avais dit de baisser le voltage du secteur !

Angi :Je savais pas que Zeus voulait nous aider !

S :C'est sûrement dû à un flux spatio-temp-

Cancres :traumatisés et désespérésTA GUEULE !!!!

Angi :Mais que font des cancres ici ?

Daffy :Zat iz ze kouestcheun !

Angi :T'es cultivée, maintenant ?

Daffy :nan, je voulais juste dire que c'était la loi de Murphy !

Angi :Ah bon ! j'ai eu peur !

Pendant que Sam se faisait taper dessus par les cancres et qu'elle répliquait avec des glaces à la fraise, Daniel était à nouveau dans les pommes.

J :à Teal'cComment va-t-il ?

T :Il a toujours pas ouvert l'œil !

J :Bon, 'faudrait le ramener à la base. Sam, vous finissez de jouer avec vos copains et on rentre ?

S :un lance-glace (format bazooka) à la main et dégommant le cancre qui restait encore deboutJ'arrive, Jack !

Ils rentèrent donc au SG-C, non sans se planquer pour éviter d'être repérer par les mecs en tutu ou d'éventuelles attaques squelettiques.

F :QUI C'EST QU'A TOUCHE A MON DANNY ?????? !!!!!

Les autres :traumatisés et surprisUh ???éè

F :Euh...je veux dire...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'''''''sourire innocent

T :Il s'est pris un coup de jus dans les durites !

J :Très bien expliqué, Teal'c !

T :inclinant la tête respectueusementJ'ai juste repris vos mots, colonel !

J :C'est bien de reprendre mes mots !

Angi :Et pas trop modeste, en plus !--'

Daffy :Les chevilles, ça va ?Pas trop gonflées ?Besoin d'une aiguille ?

Angi :Au raz des pâquerettes --'

Daffy :Et pourquoi des pâquerettes et pas des peupliers ?Ça relève le niveau !

Angi :Après tout, une pâquerette, quand elle est ouverte, elle est plus lourde donc, elle peut plier...

Daffy :...

Angi :...

Auteuses :MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR devant le jeu de mots stupide

Pendant que les auteuses de cette fic pourrie philosophent sur les pâquerettes et les peupliers, du côté de l'infirmerie, Danny Boy est toujours dans les pommes.

F :Le pôôôôôôôvre !!!!Et je sais pas comment le soigner !!!

J :Bah, moi, je sais !On pourrait faire :OUAIS !!!YA JANET QUI FAIT UN STRIP TEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D :Hein ?Où ?Quand ?Comment ?Qui ?Et pourquoi ?

Tous :PTDR

J :Alors, Danny, déçu ?

D :boude

F :Allons, ça peut s'arranger...

D :Ah oui ?intéressé

F :Oui...TOUT L'MONDE DEHORS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ET QU'ÇA SAUTE !!!!!!ET JE GUEULE BAH C'EST PAS GRAVE C'EST POUR FAIRE CHIER LE LECTEUR PIS T'FAÇON J'EN AI MARRE DE DIRE LES CONNERIES DE Daffy !!!!!

Tous :Uh ?pigent pasAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!se retrouve avec deux douzaines de kalachnikovs sous le nezsortent

J :tente de regarder par le trou de la serrure une fois dehorsSHIT !!!!!s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a pas de serrure

S :mi-sourire mi-choquéeT'as pas honte ????Et moi ?

J :Bah, si tu veux, on peut s'arranger.....

S&J :se regardentEn 5/5 dans le labo de Naqui !!!!

Et...hum....un petit grand ¼ d'heure plus tard (plutôt une demi-heure), ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de briefing sauf le doc et l'archéologue. Soudain, la jeune femme rentre.

Tous :On se lève tous pour Janet !Janet !

Suivie de près par....suspens...................................................................................................................................................................... Danny Boy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J :attrape une guitareDANIELITO !!!!!!!Et Daniélito est en train de rentrer dans la boîte....habillé d'un veston. Il commence à enlever ce dernier, à se frotter le corps, les femmes n'en peuvent plus et s'approchent de lui en dansant, la boîte de nuit est en feu, DANIEL VA MONTRER SON ZIZIIIIIIIII !!!!!

T :voix aiguëZIZIIIIIIII !!!!ZIZI ZIZIZIZIZIZIZI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S :ferme les yeux et se planque derrière son bic à 4 couleursOh non, pitié !Pas ça !

H :rentreQue le briefing commence !

Note de l'auteuse :Comme il est 2h10et 45 sec du mat, on n'a pas envie de se crever le cul à écrire le briefing, alors, démerdez-vous (vive l'imagination, hein, Peter Pan ?)

Vers la fin du briefing, le colonel O'Neill

Angi :chipoteAvec 2 l !!!

Daffy :Ah bon ?Il vole ?humour à chier

...eut une illumination.

Daffy : étant illuminé lui-même, ça m'étonne qu'à moitié !

J :dans sa barbe mais suffisamment fort pour que Carter entende Je veux devenir général à la place du général...

S :Et moi, je veux être major dans le lit du colonel...

J :C'est vrai ?Dans ce cas-là, je veux bien être colonel avec dans mon lit mon major !

H :Colonel, vous disiez ?

J :surprisEuh...rien, rien mon général !panique

H :Si !Vous parliez !

J :mais non !

H :Mais si !

J :mais non !

H :Mais si !

J :mais non !

H :Mais si !

J :mais non !

H :Mais si !

J :Bon, ok, j'avoue, je parlais... tout seul...

H :Briefing terminé.

Épilogue :Janet et Daniel finirent ensemble, Jack devint général à la place du général (avec l'aide de son cousin Iznogoud) et Sam devint colonel dans le lit du général (alias son colonel...vous suivez ?) et Hammond devint grand-père (même si il l'était déjà) et Teal'c....................ben............................................c'est Teal'c.

FIN

Pour tout commentaire : 

Ou bien, une pitite review, siouplaît !


End file.
